Wish
by scoob2222
Summary: Weevil's worried he's in too deep.


Prompt: Friendship sex or buddy-sex/Crush or unrequited love

It started on a case, of course. Veronica has asked him to let Mac into one of the locked computer labs late at night and wait there with her. She mentioned something about one of the guys she was investigating being a little dangerous and not wanting to leave little Miss Mac Attack alone while she was helping her.

Unfortunately, as often happened on a case with Veronica, what should have taken an hour took most of the night.

And with little else to do he and Mac had begun talking…lots of talking, they talked so much, for so long, so late into the night that both of them allowed their constant shields to drop. They revealed things they never would in any other situation

Eli revealed how bad he'd felt being unable to give his grandmother the one thing she wanted and how her death had left him with little else to care about.

Mac had revealed how her relationship with Cassidy was still plaguing her. Her two short relationships with men had been mostly uneventful and she was beginning to believe she just wasn't a very sexual person.

It wasn't long after that, that he was proving her very, very wrong and by the time Veronica called to tell them they could leave Eli's shirt was in shreds and he had Mac's panties tucked in his pants pocket.

They started meeting up at least once a week after that, all through her sophomore year and even through the summer. With Veronica in Washington for the second year in a row, there was really no excuse for them to even see each other, which was why they stopped making excuses. Mac called and he showed up, he called and she did the same and they didn't talk about it. They didn't discuss the fact that random flings don't last a year, that they don't come with dinners twice a week, meeting his grandmother, and having BBQs at her house with lots of blonde-haired happy people. They didn't discuss it, because then it might all fall apart and they were both in far too deep for that.

"Hi Eli," Mac said when she found him on the lower level of the library, "Is it time for your lunch break?" she wiggled her eyebrows at him and he couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked when she did that.

"Sorry blue eyes, but I just got a call I need to take care of. I get off at 3 though."

She pouted comically, and dramatically threw her hands up, "Fine, whatever just don't be late."

He smiled at her, pulling her close against him, "Test tomorrow?"

She nodded, "I've totally hit a roadblock. I need the magic Eli touch." She leaned into his body, her lips against his ear, "Literally."

He chuckled and really kissed her. Mac had a theory that sex was the ultimate study tool. She claimed that she'd never gotten less than a B on a test or paper if they had sex right before she studied. He had no idea if his ability to make her scream his name had anything to do with her passing her classes, but whatever got him laid was fine by him.

"I'll be there," he promised when he finally pulled back.

She smiled, "I'll be waiting."

"Will you be waiting in something tiny….or maybe nothing at all?"

She sent him a mock glare and hurried off, leaving him to head to the leaky faucet and other problems in the freshman dorm. Never mind the thoughts it left him with.

See the problem was that last week, for the first time since he'd gotten it, he'd stared at his Lilly tattoo and felt…wrong having it. He'd actually considered getting it covered and maybe adding a blue eye to his inner arm.

Then he'd forced that thought far away and had a couple of beers. He hoped those crazy ideas would go away. What he and Mac had was good, it was fun, but that was all. She was a college student, a fucking computer genius, no way was she getting serious with a loser like him.

Better to just enjoy what he had and not wish for more…that never got him anywhere.

&&&&&&

When he knocked on her dorm room door, she yelled for him to come in. He opened the door and suddenly his arms were filled with half-naked Mac. He lifted her up, pressing her against the door, her legs wrapping around his waist as his hands slid down to her ass.

"You asked for something little," she said.

"Or nothing at all," he reminded and enjoyed the way she blushed. Even after all the sex they'd had together, she still was just a little bit innocent. He lo---really liked that about her.

"Yeah, well…I know better. You like a little mystery."

He smiled, "You do know me well," he said as he moved over to the bed, laying her down on it before shedding his shirt and pants, climbing next to her in nothing but his boxers. His mouth found hers again as his hands slid up and down her body, moving over all her curves.

He rolled them over, her on top as her lips moved to his collarbone, her fingers tracing over the tattoos on his arm. She always seemed to find them interesting and he groaned as her teeth sunk into his arm.

His hands made quick work of the clasp of her bra; one hand cupped her right breast as the other hand grabbed her ass, pulling her closer, her hips nestled against his.

"Eli," she moaned, her hips gyrating with his, "Please, I…."

He turned them over again, and removed the rest of their clothes. He reached down for one of the condoms he kept in his back pocket.

She pulled him down on top of her, spreading her legs so that he could slide inside her. Then they were together, moving as one and her eyes were looking up at him and he was trembling with the overwhelming power of being with her.

They moved together perfectly and when she tightened around him, he couldn't hold on any longer.

He clung to her as he came and though he told himself, it wasn't true he was sure he was already wishing for much, much more.


End file.
